


Tension

by TapuKokoa



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TapuKokoa/pseuds/TapuKokoa
Summary: During a meeting, Yami recalls the compromising moment he shared with the captain of the Golden Dawn weeks before.
Relationships: Yami Sukehiro/William Vangeance
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting on AO3, I've read a lot of stories here, but until now I finally decided to submit my own works. YamiWill is absolutely adorable, expect more stories featuring them from my part! ( ´ ▽ ` )
> 
> English is not my first language, so please, feel free to point out grammatical or writing errors, it would help me out a lot! 
> 
> This story takes place some time before Asta and Yuno present their exam.  
> Enjoy! ♡
> 
> [【Versión en español】](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159686)

# Tension

# 

If Yami was being honest, he had stopped listening to Nozel’s ramblings about the latest event that had taken place in the kingdom a few days ago: the Wizard’s Parade. It’s purpose was purely for leisure and having a good time in general, which of course, annoyed the hell out of the Silver Eagles’ captain. 

Days after the celebration, all of the captains where summoned by the Wizard King to offer information about everything that had happened during the parade. The first one to speak was the captain of the Silver Eagles, who was weirdly more chatty than usual.

“…noisy, with no importance whatsoever.” He blurted, refusing to change to another posture that wasn’t having his arms crossed. It was honestly a funny sight for Yami. 

Meanwhile, at the end of the large table, Julius kept smiling entertained by the conversation; after all, he enjoyed hearing the diversity of opinions that his captains had to offer.

“Come on, come on. I know it’s not your type of event, Nozel, but everyone in the kingdom seemed to enjoy it. Even Fuegoleon loosened up a little bit, didn’t he?”

The silver-haired noble was about to articulate an answer, but Yami had already decided that it was time to turn the conversation into something more entertaining. 

“Aren’t ya just mad that your braid got in the way all the time, and ya couldn’t see antything of the _sparkly_ parade?” He retorted with a big smirk plastered on his face. 

The captain of the Black Bulls was sure that his comment would activate all of the Silva’s red alarms, taking with him all that was left of his patience, but the teasing was interrupted when his senses captured the sound of what appeared to be a… snore from Dorothy? No. Someone had definitely snorted without any trace of delicacy. Suddenly all of the present heads were directed to the source of the curious sound: the Golden Dawn’s captain. Yami couldn’t restrain himself from bursting out laughing. 

“BAHAHAHAHAHA! Speaking of sparkly!”

William Vengeance was trying his best to appear unbothered, covering his previous undelicate laugh at Yami’s joke with a poorly performed cough. Though he was wearing his helmet, it was pretty obvious that he was blushing. 

“Looking all cute won’t make us forget about this, Goldie.” Said the foreigner, without realizing that instead of thinking, he had just spoken out loud. Luckily, Nozel had reacted immediately to the situation too. 

“What was that, Vangeance? I wouldn’t have thought that the captain of the order that keeps bragging of being the best could fall so low.”

“Afufu. I think that it’s nice to see Captain Vangeance having a good time, don’t you agree?” Rill intervened, trying to make amends between the captains but only earning a deathly glare from the silver-haired. 

“So you accept that you found that funny too?” 

“EHHHHHHHHHH?!”

At leats the conversation had turned interesting. 

“It’s been a while since I heard that kind of laugh coming from you, William.” The Wizard King’s voice began to gain volumen between Rill’s screaming. “Guess Yami has that effect on us, doesn’t he?”

“Kah, kah, kah. The only effect he has on me is giving me more reasons to want to cut him.” Said the captain of the Green Mantis, readying his sharpened knives. 

“What did ya’ said, long neck?!”

Gradually, chaos started unchaining in the room. Yelling and threatening could be heard everywhere while Marx watched in horror and Julius witnessed everything as if it was just the weekend's comedy show. Honestly, it was just a matter of time before a single little detail triggered everyone’s contrasting personalities. Even so, although this was not a new scene among the captains, something felt different for Yami. He knew that a certain person's gaze hadn’t stopped looking at him since that recklessly released comment. Normally, his response would’ve been facing him and making some kind of dirty joke, but this time things weren't the same.

The truth was that for the past few weeks, the dark wizard had been trying to avoid taking the seat in front of the captain of the Golden Dawn during the meetings. If it was already a fact that he got easily distracted, having the person with whom he had shared an intimate moment by accident was worse for his poor delicate heart; and above all, bad for his "little friend" that became easily excited when he laid eyes on the other. Yami wondered how it was possible that even with such a striking mask, those big lilac orbs were the ones that stood out, alongside the glossy, sensual lips that seemed to exclaim "Kiss me!" every time that Vangeance spoke. 

Finally someone had managed to make him feel weird things in the stomach, and he knew for sure that this was not his last meal screaming for release.

⠈⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄

__

__

_It all happened during a mission. Black Bulls, Golden Dawn and Crimson Lions against an offensive group sent by the Diamond Kingdom. Everything seemed to be in order; the brats surpassing their limits, the captain of the lions shouting words of encouragement as he used his fire spells. Yami and William had climbed a tree created by the latter with the purpose of reaching the troops that were traveling through the sky. Of course they had finished with all of them without any problem; it wasn't until one of the commanders appeared with his stupid vessel magic that the situation had become uncomfortable. Taking advantage of a moment of distraction, he managed to lock both captains in a metal cube that started to gradually shrink in size._

__

__

_During that moment, Yami was sure they would find a way to escape the spell, or that's what would've been if he hadn't been in that specific scenario. In reality, it was difficult to look trough options while the other captain's leg pressed more and more against his dick, buff chest being touched by shy hands at the same time. Even with the poor light, the strong blush that colored the exposed part of William's face was very noticeable._

__

_"I- I'm sorry..." Vangeance murmured, the warmth of his breath bumping into the other's lips._

__

_"Don't tell me I'm the only one who's enjoyin' this." Yami commented, the sensation of a bulge coming in contact with his body confirming his suspicions. The foreigner was also sure that Vangeance's leg already had a thrilling encounter with his own erection. If they continued like this, they would both die from horniness._

__

_William was about to respond, but the sound of a scream from the outside brought them back to reality. Soon, the walls that enclosed them disappeared in an instant. Breathing in the needed air, the captains found themselves before the commander of the diamond lying on the ground and Captain Fuegoleon's tense expression._

__

_"What happened to both of you? I firstly thought that we had made the mistake of underestimating the enemy, but I am sure either of you could have solved this". His face emanated an aura similar to that of a disappointed father; hands on his waist and judgmental look._

__

_Although his mind was still racing for the moment he had shared with his rival, Yami was already preparing himself for the sermon that awaited them._

__

_Surprisingly, all he heard was a forced throat clearing, followed by several seconds of uncomfortable silence._

__

_"Uh. Well. I think that... you should... yes. I'll see you at the bottom of the tree." Was the only thing that the captain of the Crimson Lions said, his face completely changed, before carrying with the knocked out commander and descending of the tree. He had noticed the circumstances just by looking at his comrades, especially because both had a crotch "situation" that still needed to be taken care of._

__

_Yami decided right there that having shared their mission with someone that wasn't Nozel had been a miracle sent from heaven, or they would have had to endure future weeks of scolding and embarrassment._

⠈⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄

After that incident, the captain of the Golden Dawn tried to avoid any contact that wasn't official business with the foreigner. Yami tried unsuccessfully to joke with him, tried to get closer, as he was sure he wanted to feel his rival in his arms again; he was more and more aware of his attraction to Vangeance, but didn't want it to end up in a cut of ties with the masked man. 

What should he do then? That was a question that had plagued his mind for days. Apparently, the answer had been revealed to him during the meeting: let his mouth speak without restriction until he got a reaction from the other wizard. Now that his comment had opened a new door for him, he had to seize the opportunity that was presented before him. 

_C'mon, Yami. Surpass your limits, this is no different than a battle, right?_ He thought, finally coming in terms with himself, and taking the decision of turning to look at his rival. 

Bad idea.

Vangeance showed him such a pure smile that everything around him seemed to light up.

That was the instant Yami knew he had it bad. The lethal dark wizard, feared by many, challenged by few, had found his weakness in a pair of kind eyes and a voice as soft as cotton.

_If this is how I die, I thank all the gods._

"PLEASE, BE QUIET!" Marx shouted, taking with him the last sound that could be heard trough the room before everything fell into silence again.

It was then that Julius seemed to realize that he was not at a party and had to maintain order as well. 

"Alright, everyone. I think this is not the time to get upset; we must come to an agreement so that next year's parade will be even more spectacular!"

Fuegoleon raised his hand to anticipate his participation, but it didn't matter anymore, because Yami had officially traveled to the world of fantasy and only an urgent visit to the bathroom would be able to get him out of the trance.

⠈⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄⠄⠂⠁⠁⠂⠄

Indecipherable murmurs were gradually being captured by his ears, until a hand on his shoulder managed to bring him back to reality.

"Is everything all right, Yami?" spoke an all-too-familiar voice.

William Vangeance stood at the side of his seat, eyes worried and lips slightly curled down. Coming to full consciousness, the Black Bull realized that the room was almost empty, the only people left besides them being Marx and Julius who were debating at the end of the table.

Blinking a couple of times, he turned his head back to the starting point. The person he had spent the last few minutes with, kissing passionately in his mind, awaited for an answer to a question that had taken him by surprise. All he had left was improvising.

"I could ask ya' the same question, Goldie, did ya' eat a clown for breakfast or somethin'?"

William let out a chuckle as he shook his head.

"Of course not, but..." The masked man remained silent for a few seconds, without looking away; he seemed to be looking for something in the dark magician's eyes. Finally, gathering himself with courage, he took a small step forward and slowly raised the foreigner's chin, bringing him closer to his face. "...I would eat the one who embarrassed me just a few moments ago." His lips whispered, giving the other one last smile and letting go of his chin before walking out the door with elegance. 

Yami stayed paralyzed for a few moments, trying to process the meaning of Vangeance's actions and words, until something seemed to connect in his mind.

Oh.

Apparently his fantasies were about to become true in matter of minutes.

"Damn, Weird Mask. Ya' couldn't be more charming." He smirked, standing up with more energy than necessary and ready to catch up with the Golden Dawn's captain.

**Author's Note:**

> William: the mask stays on during sex  
> Yami: wh- 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> 


End file.
